wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 1 January 2012): /Archive Color Project I have a suggestion for new colors in the color project. I believe that characters from AoL should have a color, characters from AB should have a color, and characters from FY should have a color. The colors are up to you. MegaZeroX 21:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion. I'll give a thought to the colors and see what I come up with. ---- 04:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I've come up with. For the AoL Aes Sedai, I thought white and black. Ties in with the color of the seals and it is opposite of the Forsaken colors. For the other AoL characters, the green and gray come from the picture here. I took the AB colors from the map at Ten Nations and the FY colors from Artur Paendrag Tanreall's flag. Not much to go on, I know. Next time I get a chance, I'll go through again and see if anything else pops up. ---- 07:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I have just thought of one more possible color. It would be a very rarely used color, but how about Seanchan "Aes Sedai" before Luthair Paendrag's invasion. One example would be Deain. Or include them in the "Free Years" colors (again, I point to Deain). Also, should "Seanchan Aes Sedai" become its own category and their character template reflect that they are not "regular Aes Sedai"? MegaZeroX 03:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Color of Text Hello, I am an administrator for another wiki and can't figure out how to change the color the text shows when there's a link. Can you give me some advice? LevenThumps 22:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Picture I recently uploaded a picture I found of Ingtar, however, the name should be changed and I am unsure how to. I didn't see that specific picture on Ingtar's page, so I assumed it wasn't on the Wiki, but if it already is then please delete it. MegaZeroX 02:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Profile First, thanks. Also, don't give me the credit. All I did was Google Image it. Thank the actual drawer! Anyways, pertaining to my actual question, does the User Profile Image display on any Wiki you are on or is it Wiki specific? For example, if I made my profile page filled with WOT info on this wiki, would someone looking at my profile from the Dragon Ball wiki see it? MegaZeroX 02:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Berelain Sorry! I was unaware that that picture was cannon! There really should be warning labels on these or something. DX First mentioned If something is mentioned in The World of Robert Jordan's the Wheel of Time and appears later, how does it work? It was published after ACoS, so if something is mentioned first in the guide and mentioned later in the main series, what goes under the first mentioned in the character template? I recently changed a first mentioned to the guide, but is that correct or incorrect? MegaZeroX 16:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think that will be a good guideline. ACoS --> Guide --> TPoD. If I remember correctly, most of the character in the Guide have their first mention in it. Seems good to me. Thanks for bringing it up! ---- 17:14, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Willie, I just created a page for "hell" (not the JudeoChristian destination for evildoers but the WOT destination for evildoers and alcoholics before death--I mean a bar) and tried to footnote the entry, I have obviously missed a step because the number appears in the text, but the footnote does not appear at the bottom. I followed the instructionjs you left on my talk page, but I must have missed some subtlety. If you would email me at johnamdarnell@gmail.com ad let me know what it was, I would appreciate it. I really am trying to get away from making others do this stuff. Pedantic 01:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) BWB References What do you mean by BWB references? What does BWB stand for?